Alternate Ending
by Karkitty will eat you
Summary: This is an alternate ending for Great Expectations starting at chapter 44. WARNING pretty much everyone dies
1. Pip

_**Pip**_

_Why had Estella married that great oaf Drummle?_ I thought angrily storming up to my room. I wish he was dead. Drummle was dead anyways. _ I know! I should help him die!_ I taking my gun out from under my bed and hefting it in my hands. I hadn't shot anything in a while, and the gun was dusty and old besides. It had been given to me for a birthday present from Joe. In the dead of night.

"_Shh!" he hissed frantically, as I squealed with delight. "You'll wake your sister! She didn't want me to give you anything in the first place. 'He's spoiled enough as it is!'" he mimicked in a horrible approximation of Mrs. Joe's voice. "She's asleep right now so don't wake her up!" he warned._

I had never shot anything with it; let alone anyone. However, recent events led me to the conclusion that I needed to try it out. Joe had said that 'it shoots hu- err, _birds_ real good'. I had often wondered what he was about to say when he suddenly stopped himself. It couldn't be _humus_ maybe _human_? Well, if Joe had killed people, didn't that make it okay for me to kill them too? I mean, Joe was _perfect_ in every aspect. Well, maybe he was a little lacking in gentlemanly ways, and he was poor also, but still…

That night I made the decision that would change my life, and the lives of so many others, forever. I decided to go to Drummle and tell him _exactly_ what my feelings were about his marrying Estella. I was going to do that anyways, but now, I would have a certain _friend_ with me.

The next day, I packed my belongings and took just enough money to be able to get a coach back to Miss Havisham's place. Herbert would wonder where I was. It didn't matter, though, because it wasn't his business, now, was it? Without bothering to leave a note, I quickly left the building. I wasn't going to come back, either. If I was to kill Drummle, I had better do it anonymously. _I might be better if I kill Estella too. _I thought. _It would serve her right for deciding to marry that oafish Drummle. Maybe Miss Havisham too. She taught Estella to hate men just because she got jilted on her wedding day! Well I'm going to show her that men aren't really that bad. They're really worse._

"Estella. Miss Havisham. Maybe Herbert too, he was always just an annoyance. Calling me Handle or whatever. The convict was the one who mislead me into thinking that Miss Havisham was going to let me marry Estella, So him too. Oh, and Drummle of course."

The driver of the coach wisely decided not to comment but to just keep driving the horse with his whip cracking. _Every. Two. Seconds._ My eyelid twitched in annoyance. _How dare he just keep cracking that whip! I was thinking here! _Crack! _If he didn't stop that the horse was going to have no skin left. _Crack!_ Okay. Now he was really making me angry. _Crack! _And when I'm angry… _Crack! An I-look-normal-but-really-I'm-a-crazed-psycopath-that's-about-to-kill-his-love-and-her-husband smile appeared on my lips. _Crack! _I calmly took the gun out of my bag and sat there, waiting… _Crack!_ This time, it was not the whip. It was my gun. Quickly, before anyone could see, I stuffed it into my briefcase and out of sight, jumping out of the carriage in one fluid motion. Several people had been looking when I had shot the carriage man down, and now they were afraid.

"Hey, you!" one of them shouted, "stop right there!"

Needless to say, I kept on running, only turning around briefly to shoot the man who was yelling.

"Fred!" a woman screamed, "Fred!"

I didn't stop to say my goodbyes, but kept on running, running, running… Next thing I knew, I was sprawled face down in the dirt. Bad. However, I was also right outside the house Estella and Drummle had bought. Good. This was the moment I had been looking forward to. Finally, I would get to kill the man who had ruined my chance at a perfect life, and the woman who had assisted him._ This time,_ I decided, _I should be more subtle about it. _Meaning that I shouldn't use my gun. That would alert people that there was a murderous psychopath running around the place. _Psychopath? _I thought, _am I a psychopath? No, that's impossible. All I want is a little revenge for them messing up my life. That can't be _too_ bad, can it?_ _No, _I decided,_ but still, if anyone catches me, I should say that I had heard a strange noise and had come over to investigate, finding them dead in the dining room, being strangled by their napkins. He he! No one would ever catch me, no-_ I broke off that train of thought. I didn't need any jinxes.

So I took out a cloth that I had had in my pocket, examining it carefully. There were a few blood stains on it, but it had been given to me, again, by Joe. So that was okay. I should probably go in the back door. It should be unlocked. It was. I opened it carefully, making sure that the old hinges didn't creak too much. No one was there. So I walked in and up the stairs. There they were, sleeping like children. _Wait,_ I thought_ I have a better idea. _I always carried matched with me. In case someone asked me for a light or something. Taking out a match, I struck it on the side of their bed. Blue light flared up, quickly turning green and then yellow. Careful not to wake them, I lowered my hand and the flame caught on the sheets of the bed. They would wake up to the smell of burning flesh.

My job done, I sprinted out of the door. No need for secrecy now. As soon as I was outside the house, I ran a few feet, to cover, and listened to the sweet sound of their screams. They were awake. They screeched as they burned. I laughed. For now I was burning also. Burning, burning, burning.

My only regret was that I'd only been able to kill two people.


	2. Herbert

_**Herbert**_

I stretched and yawned, taking in the view of the early morning sun. Getting dressed was an ordeal. I was just too tired. Stumbling down the stairs to breakfast, I realized that I was far too tired to work today. I ate some breakfast and then decided to tell my boss that I was not able to work today, due to circumstances beyond my control. _Then, _I thought, _I will go down to the bakery to get something tasty to eat._ I wearily walked outside, intent on getting a cabbie down to Jaggers' office. Not looking at my feet, too intent on what I could say to convince him to let me stay home this one day, I tripped and the horses at the head of the coach I'd called for came down upon me their hooves shattering my skull. My last thought was:_ I didn't even get to eat my doughnut._


	3. Biddy

_**Biddy**_

Pip was gone. I could not believe it. He had always been my link to the world, to reality. Now that he was gone, so was my 'link to reality'. The kitchen was splattered with blood. Joe had come in while I had had the knife in my hand, and he had tried to wriestle it away from me. I had flailed around wildly with the sharp knife, trying to make him let go. And then he had lost too much blood. He slowly stopped moving. _Stop it._ I commanded myself. I picked up the knife I had used to kill Joe. As I turned it over in my hands, I thougth about how easy it oud be to do it. _Come on,_ a voice in my head said, _you killed Joe, why not follow him, him and Pip. _

"Oh, why not?" I said, probably sounding insane because of my highpitched voice combined with my new thrill at killing.

"What have I got to lose?" with that, I brought the knife up to my throat, and drew it across my pale white neck.


	4. Miss Havisham

_**Miss Havisham**_

I gasped, hand held to my mouth as Orlick told me the news of Estella's death. He seemed to relish every word that came out of his filthy mouth. Estella had been my successor if I died. There was now no one to take over. She had been my pride and joy, I had taught her all I knew about life. And men. I had showed her that men were nothing but cruel, useless, animals. She was the only one I had known kindness to. And now she was gone. Horror overwhelmed me, quickly followed by anger. No one could do this to my Estella and go without punishment. No one. I resolved to follow Estella into the afterlife to regain her honor. Sort of. Orlick was still talking. First, he had to be taken care of.

"Come with me," I said.

"Umm… okay?"

Going into my room, I went to the corner cabinet.

"Ma'am?" he questioned, confused.

I withdrew from the cabinet, holding a gun.

"Whoa," he said, backing away, "I think I'll just go now…"

"You'll stay where you are," I said, shooting him in the head. "Hmm, that was rather easy," I shot myself._ I'm coming, dear Estella…_


	5. Wemmick

_**Wemmick**_

_Oh, no._ I thought as I ran into the kitchen, smoke pouring from the doorway. _Aged Parent has gone and set the whole house on fire!_ I entered the kitchen at a sprint, panting. It was a big house.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Stop it!"

Either Aged Parent didn't hear me, or thought I was talking to someone else, though who it could have been, I'm not sure.

I ran over to him.

"Hey! Stop!"

He turned and looked at me. I dropped him, horror filling my soul. Aged parent was no longer alive. Where his eyes should have been, there were only empty holes filled with smoke from the fire. _Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream._ I was panicking. Meanwhile, the rest of the house was practically burning down. I heard the screams of the guests and felt the burning of the flames on my own skin. P_lease let this be a dream, please let this be a dream._

Guess what?

It wasn't a dream.


	6. Able Magwitch

_**Able Magwitch (a.k.a. Uncle Provis, Convict, etc.)**_

I had chuckled as I watched the house burn down, I laughed at how loudly Pip had screamed. I cackled as I watched Biddy cut down her own husband, and then herself. I laughed. I knew I was going to Hell, if there was such a place, anyways, for I had arranged their deaths. Pip's pathetic little fire had not caught on the first try, or the second. It had taken_ me_ to make that little flame grow into a towering wave of fire. Same with the _Aged Parent_. I had lit him on fire and the hightailed out of there. I knew I was insane. I didn't need an asylum to tell me that much. _He he he he he! _ I thought as I went skipping down to the river, like I was 7 again. Deliberately tripping over a root, I fell headfirst into the stream, first bashing my head on the bottom, then breathing in the water around me. _What a peaceful way to die._ I wondered why everyone else who had wanted to kill themselves hadn't just done it in the river. _What a peaceful way to die…_


End file.
